Chacun son camp
by FuryBlack
Summary: Les moldus ont oublié l'existence des sorciers, tout comme ils ont oublié qu'elle était leur vie avant l'apparition des titans. La mission d'Harry à l'intérieur des murs de Rose va raviver de vieilles blessures. Entre des sorciers revanchards et des moldus comme Livaï qui luttent pour la préservation de l'humanité quelque soit l'ennemi, la guerre des camps peut faire rage.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Disclaim :** Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.k Rowling. Il en est de même pour les personnages du manga Shingeki no Kyojin qui appartiennent à l'auteur Hajime Isayama.

 **Petite histoire :** Devinez ma surprise quand en voulant lire un crossover Harry Potter et l'attaque des titans en français je ne trouva rien ! Où sont donc nos auteurs ?! Remarquez, je comprends ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir des idées et ensuite les mettre sur papier. L'histoire que vous allez lire dans un instant m'est venue soudainement. Il y a quatre jours j'aurai été incapable de vous sortir une idée.

Bref, c'est avec une pointe d'angoisse et d'excitation que j'ouvre la section de ce crossover pour mes chers lecteurs français du moins pour ceux qui comprennent cette langue. ^^

Parce que j'ai d'autres histoires en cours et que je ne suis pas sûre que ma fiction soit lue avant un moment, que celle ci sera courte. Je ne compte pas faire plus de trois chapitres. (je pense même qu'il y en aura que deux)

J'espère que ceux qui passeront par là, l'apprécieront et me donneront un rendu de leurs impressions.

 **Warning** **:** relation sexuelle entre hommes, du gore ( je suis une débutante dans le domaine donc je ne pense pas avoir fait grand chose d'effrayant ) et des injures (peut être pas dans ce chapitre).

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Harry** sillonnait un peu au hasard les rues à l'intérieur du mur de Rose, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. L'architecture comme le quadrillage des quartiers ne différaient en rien de ce qu'il se rappelait avoir connu derrière l'enceinte de Maria. Les maisons avaient toujours ce style moyenâgeux et étaient toujours serrées les unes contre les autres. Le fait que cela puisse aider la propagation d'un incendie n'avait semble t il pas effleuré les bâtisseurs. Dire que trois siècles auparavant, ces moldus étaient à la pointe de la technologie, qu'ils envisageaient de conquérir l'espace et qu'ils effrayaient les sorciers qu'un jour ils puissent les découvrir. Il avait fallut qu'une autre forme d'espèce humaine apparaisse - les titans - pour que tout soit chamboulé.

En une dizaine d'années la population moldue fut réduite d'un quart. Leur défense à coup de bombes n'avait en rien ralenti l'avancée et le massacre que perpétrait cette étrange espèce. Ces géants au corps disproportionné et dévoilant une rangée innombrable de dents par un sourire figé, étaient devenus le nouveau cauchemar de l'humanité. Les moldus n'étaient pas les seuls victimes de cette extermination. Les titans ne faisaient pas de distinction entre les hommes sans magie et un sorcier. Pire, leur particularité faisait qu'ils pouvaient traverser les barrières magiques sans qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait ou sinon pas assez pour les achever. On ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient. Étaient ils vivants ? Étaient ils morts ? De nombreuses théories avaient éclos dans le monde magique, mais la plus grande priorité était tout de même de se protéger de cette nouvelle menace.

La destruction des villes eurent tôt fait de mettre à jour l'existence des sorciers. Cela créa un autre vent de panique mais aussi de violence. Au lieu de s'unir pour vaincre un ennemi commun, les moldus accusèrent les êtres magiques d'avoir créer ces monstres et commencèrent à les attaquer ou les kidnapper pour qu'ils leur transmettent leur pouvoir. Ils voulaient savoir d'où cette magie leur venait et pourquoi seulement une catégorie y avait droit et pas tout le monde.

Les politiques avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour distraire leur citoyens de leur inaptitude à gérer l'affaire Titan. La technologie moldu qui était à l'époque encore optimale fit autant de dégât que les titans sur la communauté magique. L'exile ou le confinement étaient les seuls issues possibles.

Évidemment pas tous les sorciers avaient voulu se laisser écraser comme des vers à crasse sans rendre la pareille. Après tout, ils avaient la possibilité d'apparaître n'importe tout sur le globe en quelques minutes. La riposte ne ce fit donc pas attendre, plusieurs villes furent entièrement décimées par le fiendfyre qui dévora tout sur son passage aussi bien les moldus que les titans qui étaient présents.

Les années passaient et la population humaine décroissait de façon alarmante, le trois quart avait péri. La communauté magique étaient cependant victime de la plus lourde perte. Les géants, les trolls, les selkies, les acromantulas, les lutins, les farfadets, les doxies et encore bien d'autres n'existaient plus. D'autres étaient en voie d'extinction, comme les licornes n'étant plus que sept, les centaures une dizaine, les dragons une dizaine aussi ou encore les peuples des mers une soixantaine. Cette situation d'urgence poussa les sorciers à faire reposer leurs derniers espoirs sur un texte qui avait été précieusement conservé et qui avait été écrit par Merlin lui même.

Une maison attira l'attention d'Harry quand il passa devant elle. Le bâtiment ressemblait à quelques détails près à l'ancienne maison de sa tante. Il y avait d'avantage de fleurs aux bords des fenêtres rendant la maison plus coquette que celle de son souvenir. Le parfum qu'elle dégageait n'était pas non plus le même. Sa tante préférait l'odeur du muguet, celle ci sentait la rose. Une odeur peu originale pour le jeune homme. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire happer par les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la maison des Dursley.

 **Flashback**

Harry et sa mère Lily venaient rendre visite à Pétunia Dursley environ une fois par mois pendant trois jours. Ils apparaissaient toujours dans le grenier de la maison, par mesure de sécurité. Deux siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière attaque des titans et un peu plus longtemps depuis que les moldus n'avaient plus entendu parlé des sorciers. Même dans leur livre d'histoire ils n'étaient pas mentionnés, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant l'arrivée de ces géants.

Il y avait un beau soleil et les températures étaient agréables. Lily et Pétunia étaient dehors à étendre le linge tout en rigolant d'histoires que seules elles pouvaient comprendre. Harry s'amusait à l'intérieur sur son bureau avec ses jouets. Sa mère lui avait demandé de finir ses devoirs en premier, mais le garçon de sept ans se disait que s'il ne faisait pas trop de bruit ça mère n'y verrait que du feu. Il n'avait pas envie de s'ennuyer à résoudre les problèmes de mathématique que son professeur lui avait donné .

Dudley était dehors avec son groupe d'amis à se distraire en pratiquant son jeu favoris, embêter les autres enfants et de préférence les plus faibles.

Armin Arlelt était leur cible favorite. C'était un petit garçon blond qui avait souvent la tête dans les livres et qui n'avait pas la force physique pour se défendre contre trois adversaires. Heureusement, qu'il avait un ami qui apparaissait toujours au bon moment pour le défendre même s'il se prenait lui aussi une raclée, Eren Jeger. Ce dernier était généralement suivit de sa soeur adoptive Mikasa Ackerman qui elle finissait de donner une bonne branlé au groupe de Big D.

Dudley se plaignait à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait manger la poussière que ce n'était pas une fille pour avoir une force pareille. Lui Big D se faire battre par une fille ! Elle était forcément louche. Pourtant ça ne le dissuadait pas de revenir à chaque fois la provoquer pour obtenir le même résultat. Harry soupçonnait son cousin d'avoir un petit béguin pour elle, qui était sain d'esprit pour aller volontairement se faire battre par une fille?!

Oncle Vernon, qu'Harry et sa mère n'appréciaient pas, était au travail. Il était gérant d'une boutique de vêtements. C'était un homme qui adorait parler de lui, ce qui rendait son discours ennuyeux aux yeux des Potter.

« Je suis auror James Potter, je suis là pour rendre la justice, rendez vous mécréant ou sinon vous allez mourir sous mon pouvoir! » s'amusa le petit sorcier en agitant sa figurine face à une autre.

Son père, James Potter était porté disparu depuis trois ans maintenant. Personne n'avait retrouvé son corps ni ceux des personnes qui faisaient parti de son escouade. Leur mission avait été d'aller patrouiller dans les terres lointaines, pour identifier la magie qui avait été détecté. Ça ne devait durer qu'une semaine tout au plus, mais deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que personne n'eut de nouvelle. Sirius et Remus les meilleurs amis de son père avaient absolument voulu faire parti de l'équipe de secours. La seule chose qu'ils avaient retrouvé, sur ce qui devait être les dernières traces de l'escouade, était un vif d'or ensanglanté. Le porte bonheur de James.

« Vous ne me faîtes pas peur auror ! J'ai moi aussi des pouvoirs hahahaha ! » continua Harry en se donnant une voix plus grave.

« Stupefix ! » « Raté hahaha ! » « Non, tu ne le sais pas mais tu es déjà mort, derrière mon stupefix j'ai lancé un autre sort encore plus fort ! » « Nooon ce n'est pas possible, je suis le plus grand méchant... »

« Harry ! » appela sa mère.

Précipitamment, le garçon cacha ses figurines dans ses poches et fit semblant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs étalés devant lui.

« Oui ? » répondit il innocemment.

« Ça ne prend pas avec moi Harry James Potter, j'ai tout vu et entendu. » dit sévèrement Lily qui changea ensuite d'expression en laissant échapper un soupire résigné « Allez viens prendre ton goûter avec ton cousin, il vient de rentrer. »

Une table avait été mise dehors pour le quatre heure. En face de chaque chaise vide se tenait un verre de limonade frais et des tartines de confiture. Dudley venait à peine de s'installer qu'il se plaignait déjà que les mouches viennent l'embêter. Pétunia en digne mère qu'elle était chassa les bestioles pour permettre à son fils de manger tranquillement. Lily et Harry n'étaient qu'à quelques pas d'eux quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre, figeant tout le monde sur place.

La ville entière fut pendant un instant suspendue, silencieuse, inerte comme morte. Avant que les bourdonnements se muèrent en hurlements et que ce soit le chaos.

Des personnes criaient en courant dans tous les sens dans les rues :

« Des titans ! Les titans sont revenus ! »

« Ils ont cassé le mur Maria ! Les titans sont revenus ! »

« Dieu vient nous punir de nos péchés ! »

« Fuyez vite ! »

« Des titans ! Nous sommes perdus ! »

Les familles Dursley et Potter encore stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer et ne comprenant pas cette soudaine émeute, n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Des titans ? Comment cela pouvait être possible après tant d'années ?!

La vérité se présenta sous leur yeux quelques instants plus tard quand deux géants au corps de bébé déformé sous une tête adulte aux yeux disproportionnés passèrent devant eux sans les voir pour attraper des personnes en fuite. Ce fut cette fois ci l'horreur qui les pétrifia sur place, quand ils furent témoin de la mort d'un de leur semblable qui se débattait pour sa vie avant que son corps ne soit arraché en deux par les dents d'un des titans. L'une avalée l'autre partie exposant les boyaux pendouillant entre les doigts du titan.

Les secousses fréquentes sous leurs pieds sortirent Lily de sa transe qui secoua sa sœur pour lui dire de fuir. Les deux femmes prenant chacune la main de leur enfant sortirent de la maison en courant. Les gens allaient dans tous les sens, des maisons s'écroulaient comme des châteaux de cartes quand les titans fonçaient dessus ou tombaient, le ciel était recouvert par un épais nuage de poussière et les seuls bruits humains qui résonnaient étaient les hurlements d'agonie.

Sa mère courrait vite tout en lui tenant fermement la main. Quand Harry trébuchait elle le hissait par la seule force de son bras et reprenait sa course. Pétunia était à deux pas derrière eux, tirant son fils qui était resté la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés par ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Des titans il y en avait partout, à chaque tournant il fallait faire demi tour car il y en avait toujours un qui surgissait. La ville devenait un vrai labyrinthe, un piège à humains. Les deux sœurs essayaient de suivre la direction de la majorité, mais des murs récemment tombés leur faisaient souvent barrage.

« Dudley ! » hurla Pétunia

Son cousin venait d'être attrapé par un titan sortit d'un coin sombre, qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser.

« Rendez moi mon fils je vous en prie ! Rendez moi mon fils ! » supplia sa tante, les bras levés vers le ciel.

« Maman ! » cria l'enfant quand il fut plusieurs mètres de hauteur mais à un mètre de la bouche du titan.

« Diffindo ! » lança Lily

Le sort toucha la main de la cible, mais de découpa pas assez profondément pour faire le titan lâcher sa prise.

« Sectumsempra ! » essaya t elle de nouveau.

Cette fois ci c'eut l'effet escompté, le géant lâcha Dudley pour regarder sa main mutilé avec presque une expression de surprise.

« Levicorpus ! » enchaîna Lily sachant que la chute de son neveu lui serait fatale si elle ne la ralentissait pas.

Son entreprise fut vaine, car le titan prit Dudley de son autre main pour l'écraser contre un mur. Les traces de son méfait s'illustraient par la tâche sanguine grouillant de morceaux de chairs et d'os glissant lentement le long du mur, pour embrasser la gravité.

Aucun n'eut le temps de crier d'horreur ou de tristesse, que le titan s'en prenait déjà à sa tante. Celle ci se laissa faire comme encore sonner parce ce qui venait d'arriver à son unique enfant. Pétunia fut décapité par les dents du géant, avant que le reste de son corps ne suive la première partie dans son estomac.

Sa mère lui prit de nouveau violemment la main pour repartir, mais un autre titan se présenta face à eux. Ils étaient cernés. Lily ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Tiens moi bien Harry on va transplaner » l'averti t elle.

Une seconde plus tard ils étaient de nouveau dans le jardin de tante Pétunia.

« Tiens bon mon chéri on va vite partir de cet enfer, il me faut juste retrouver le Portauloin et avancer la date de notre retour. Tiens bon mon chéri tout va aller pour le mieux dans quelques minutes. Tiens bon, maman est là. »

Tout en parlant, elle cherchait frénétiquement l'objet de leur Salut. Harry refusait de regarder ailleurs que sa mère, il ne se rendait même pas compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ni que le sang de ses proches avaient taché ses habits. Sa mère sortit enfin de l'une de ses poches, les mains tremblantes, le vif d'or de son père. Sans plus attendre, la sorcière se concentra en pointant sa baguette sur la boule dorée puis commença les incantations.

« Ça y est on... ah ! »

Comme précédemment pour Dudley, sa mère fut happée par un titan qui passait au hasard. Dans le mouvement, elle avait poussé son fils loin d'elle avec le vif et sa baguette.

Les fesses à terre, le vif sur son ventre et la baguette de Lily près de sa main, Harry regarda un nouveau cauchemars se jouer sous ses yeux.

« Dis le nom de ton père Harry ! » cria sa mère « Dis le nom de ton père c'est la formule pour que tu puisses rentrer ! »

Mais il ne dit rien, tétanisé.

« Dis le nom de ton père Harry ! »

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la bouche du mangeur d'homme.

« Je t'en prie mon chéri pour moi, dis le nom de ton père ! »

« Maman » murmura le garçon

« Le nom de ton père Harry! »

« James Potter » finit il par dire comme un automate toujours à voix basse.

Il sentit quelque chose le tirer au niveau du nombril, le paysage commençait à se déformer autour de lui. Sa dernière vision fut le sourire de sa mère avec la bouche du titan qui s'ouvrait en grand derrière elle. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

 **Fin du flashback**

Le jeune homme de 19 ans maintenant, secoua sa tête pour disperser ces mauvais souvenirs. Tout ça s'était passé il y a longtemps, aujourd'hui s'il était ici, c'était parce qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. Sans jeter un dernier regard à la maison qui l'avait fait voyager des années en arrière, Harry reprit sa route pour se mélanger à la foule qui s'agglutinait sur les bords de la route pour accueillir les survivants du bataillon d'exploration.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il semblerait qu'il y ait une constante dans la vie de Livaï. Le bataillon d'exploration partait en mission, profitait de ces quelques heures où ils étaient tous vivants et optimistes ( pour les nouveaux ), avant de rencontrer leurs premiers titans et de commencer à compter les premiers morts. Puis les questions des survivants se mettaient à éclore, les mêmes que celles de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été confronté à l'horreur:

Vais je mourir pour rien ? Nous battons nous pas pour une cause perdue ? Mon sacrifice aura t il vraiment servit à quelque chose ? Est ce que j'ai bien fait de rejoindre ce bataillon? Reverrais je ma famille à la fin de cette mission ?

C'était devenu la routine du capitaine, pourtant il ne méprisait pas les personnes qui se les posaient. C'était une réaction normale et humaine. Lui même se posait parfois certaines de ces questions, mais pas au point de compromettre sa mission. Il avait des hommes sous son commandement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait par des pensées qui menaient à nulle part si ce n'était qu'à une mort certaine.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, ça l'énervait et le blessait d'entendre les civils critiquer voire même insulter leur fonction, à chaque retour de mission. Ceux qui les soutenaient un sourire aux lèvres, le regard brillant d'admiration étaient des enfants qui n'avaient jamais été confronté aux réalités d'une confrontation avec un titan. En avaient ils vu n'en serai ce qu'un ?

Ils devaient tout de même faire peine à voir, à rentrer à chaque fois la tête baissé, comptabilisant plus de mort que de vivant. La mission avait elle été une réussite? C'était une question de point de vue.

Livaï avait envie de se changer les idées, se détendre et pendant quelques heures, agir comme un civil avec cette fausse insouciance de ce qui se passait au delà des murs. Il se dirigea donc vers un pub qui se situait pas très loin de chez lui.

En entrant, il fit un signe au patron derrière le bar pour qu'il lui apporte sa boisson habituelle, avant de chercher un place où il pourrait être tranquille tout en profitant de l'ambiance des lieux. La serveuse vint le retrouver quelques instants plus tard avec sa commande, avant de repartir aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais eu la tête d'une personne avec qui on avait envie de s'arrêter pour faire un peu la conversation, son expression froide gravée sur le visage m'était les gens mal à l'aise. La vie ne lui avait pas non plus permis d'être quelqu'un de particulièrement expressif. Posant ses pieds bottés sur la table, il balança la chaise où il était assis en arrière pour la faire tenir sur deux pieds et observer les personnes présentes autour de lui.

Sa séance contemplative fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un homme, qui s'arrêta face à lui, une boisson dans la main.

« Salut » dit l'inconnu

Livaï le détailla de haut en bas. Il était de taille moyenne, forcément plus grand que lui bien évidement. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, ça lui donnait un air négligé une chose que le capitaine n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il avait des yeux entièrement verts, ça il aimait bien, pas vert grise bleuté comme ceux d'Eren. Par expérience toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyer et qui avaient plusieurs couleurs dans leur paire d'yeux étaient des personnes qui s'éparpillaient, pas sûr d'elles ou peu franches. Une couleur et on pouvait plus facilement sonder l'âme. La posture et la corpulence du jeune homme laissait suggérer qu'il avait reçu un entraînement militaire. Et il doutait qu'il fasse parti des recalés, des choses comme ça, ça se repérait vite.

Le rendu en somme était plutôt concluant. Livaï n'était pas un régulier « du coup d'un soir », mais quand une occasion se présentait il savait la saisir. Certains de ces collègues le charriaient pour savoir un peu plus sur sa vie privée, voire sexuelle. Il n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans ce genre de confidence et de toute façon ça ne les regardait pas, tout comme il se foutait bien de savoir qui ils avaient baisé.

« On dirait que tu t'ennuies. » poursuivit l'inconnu « Tu permets ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour tirer un chaise et s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Livaï » il n'avait pas l'arrogance de prétendre que tout le monde le connaissait dans l'armée, même s'il s'était fait une sacrée réputation.

« Harry » se présenta t il également en souriant.

« Tu fais parti de quel régiment ? »

« Celui des griffondors » rétorqua t il tranquillement en gardant ses yeux rivés sur celui de son interlocuteur, qui garda une expression indéchiffrable.

« Est ce que ça a véritablement de l'importance ? » continua t il en prenant une autre gorgée.

Face au silence de l'autre homme, Harry laissa échapper un soupire lasse.

« Écoute la tombe, je cherche juste à passer un bon moment sans prise de tête si pour ça je dois passer un entretien d'embauche dis le tout de suite et je fous le camp. »

Peut être parce que c'était la première fois qu'on venait à lui pour lui demander une nuit et non l'inverse qu'il n'avait pas su réagir correctement. Livaï non plus ne faisait pas dans les grands discours quand il partait en chasse, il cherchait juste à évacuer une tension et satisfaire un besoin. Le grand amour c'était pour ceux qui avaient le temps et qui y croyaient. Le Harry n'était pas moche à regarder et il aurait vraiment l'impression de coucher avec un mec, non pas avec une créature qui mélangeait les deux pour avoir plus de candidats. Le capitaine ne s'était fait que deux fois des prostitués et il avait vite arrêté, son obsession pour la propreté avait une grande part dans sa décision.

« Je ne fais pas dans les cajoleries, je ne suis pas le receveur et je n'accepte que si ça se passe chez moi. » avertit il, le ton égal.

« Ça me va » répondit Harry en hochant de la tête.

Le sorcier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverai dans cette situation ce soir. Ce n'était pas trop son genre de piquer au hasard un inconnu pour passer la nuit, mais les pubs pouvaient permettre de rencontrer des gens sympas ou attrayant physiquement. Le Livaï faisait parti de la deuxième catégorie, on repassera pour l'amabilité. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, il n'avait pas non plus envie de discuter pendant des heures. La journée avait été longue et chiante. Son équipe avait pu récolter quelques informations, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour agir et avoir tout le réseau. Ils ne voulaient laisser personne s'échapper. Il leur faudrait encore patienter un peu. Pour être plus efficace, l'équipe s'était éparpillée dans la ville. Il ne servait à rien d'être à plusieurs au même endroit, ils étaient assez entraînés individuellement pour officier sur plusieurs quartiers sans avoir besoin d'assistance.

Harry ne détestait pas les moldus, contrairement à la majorité des sorciers. Le fait que sa mère l'ait mis en contacte dès son plus jeune âge avec eux avait sans doute fait taire les préjugés qui auraient pu naître en lui. Alors avoir une aventure avec l'un d'entre eux ne le rebutait pas, le moldu en face de lui avait un corps similaire au sien, ce n'était pas comme s'il se lançait dans la découverte de plaisirs exotiques.

Livaï bu quelques gorgés de sa boisson avant d'abandonner son verre encore à moitié plein. Il jeta le prix de la consommation sur la table et se leva pour quitter le pub avec Harry sur ses talons.

L'habitation du capitaine était rudimentaire. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux sur le mur, ni de photos. Il n'y avait pas également de tapis au sol ni un vase avec des fleurs sur la table à manger. Mais le plus marquant était cette propreté presque surnaturelle. Il n'y avait pas une trace de poussière, le griffondor pariait que s'il se penchait sur la table il pourrait se mirer dedans. L'appartement comportait deux pièces, la pièce principale avec le coin salon, salle à manger et la cuisine ouverte et derrière une porte il y avait la chambre.

« Déshabille toi » ordonna abruptement le propriétaire des lieux, en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés.

L'expression d'Harry se fit tout aussi indéchiffrable que le jeune homme en face de lui, puis sans dire un mot il s'exécuta. Il enleva en premier son manteau mi long à une attache, qu'il posa délicatement sur une chaise près de lui. Il retira ses bottes et constata que le parquet était froid mais il n'en fit pas cas. Quand il passa son haut au dessus de sa tête, il remarqua que son compagnon d'un soir avait toujours rien enlevé, pas même son écharpe blanche.

« Ton idée est que je me tripote devant toi ? » s'enquit il.

« Non, mon idée est que tu ailles d'abord prendre une douche avant qu'on commence les festivités. »

« On t'as déjà dis que tu étais doué pour mettre l'ambiance ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, le griffondor se dirigea vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant et qu'il devina être celle de la salle de bain. La pièce était aussi sobre que le reste de l'appartement, pas de produits inutile, juste de quoi se laver et se brosser les dents. Le sorcier ne s'attarda pas dans les lieux, mais fit une toilette minutieuse. Si son compagnon de soirée était aussi maniaque de la propreté chez lui que sur sa personne, il y a fort à parier qu'il ne trouve pas une tache douteuse sur son corps.

Il sortit nu de la salle de bain et ne voyant pas le propriétaire dans la pièce principale, il s'avança vers la chambre qui avait la porte entre baillé. Livaï était adossé au mur près de l'encadrement de la porte, l'attendant patiemment avec seulement son pantalon sur lui, les yeux baissé et les bras croisés. En apercevant son invité , sa posture se détendit et sans bruit s'approcha de celui à qui il allait faire sa fête ce soir.

Celui qu'on appelait capitaine, prit brusquement la nuque de son amant pour prendre possession de sa bouche de façon affamée. Cette ferveur lui fut rendu après que la surprise de l'intéressé fut passée. Les deux hommes respirèrent très vite fort à travers le nez, leur langue bataillant chacune pour avoir la main mise sur l'autre afin diriger la danse. C'était deux personnes bornées, ils ne se rendaient pas facilement, mais leur jeu les excita. Ils ouvrirent même un instant leurs yeux pour constater que les pupilles étaient dilatées. C'était bon signe.

Livaï tira Harry plus en profondeur dans la chambre pour le jeter sur le lit et le rejoindre tout aussitôt en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Les cheveux du sorciers étaient encore humides et se collaient à son visage, mettant d'avantage en contraste la brillance de ses yeux avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Le petit brun aimait ce que le plus grand dégageait, c'était presque animal. C'était parfait, il avait vraiment besoin de se distraire des souvenirs de sa dernière mission.

Les deux amants partirent avec leurs mains explorer le corps de l'autre, en apprécier les contours, la dureté des muscles, la douceur de la peau, sa rugosité à certains endroit. Tout ce faisait de façon assez fébrile, désordonnée, agressive. Harry ondula des hanches pour que son sexe vienne se frotter à celui qui était encore couvert par le tissu du pantalon. Cette friction le fit jeter sa tête en arrière. A chaque contact il avait l'impression de recevoir une onde de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Livaï n'était pas en reste et lui aussi trouva très vite frustrant cette barrière entre eux. Sans enlever complètement son bas, il le déboutonna pour libérer son pénis pour que les deux textures duveteuse de ces membres puissent se caresser. La réaction fut immédiate. Le sorcier comme le moldu laissèrent échapper un long gémissement.

Harry attira à son tour violemment son amant à sa bouche pour reprendre leur bataille sensuelle. Il sentait rouler sous ses doigts les muscles du dos de celui qui le dominait. La cadence qu'ils menaient tout les deux ne semblait pas l'épuiser, c'était un endurant.

Livaï s'extirpa de la prise de l'homme en dessous de lui pour retirer cette fois complètement son vêtement.

« Sur le ventre. » ordonna t il d'un ton en total contraction avec ce qu'exprimait son regard dilaté.

Le sorcier se dit avant de s'exécuter que le moldu avait de la chance qu'il soit dans un tel état d'excitation, car il aurait sûrement pris un autre plaisir à fracasser sa bouche contre le mur pour lui apprendre à être plus aimable.

Le corps ferme du capitaine vint rapidement se coller à celui du griffondor, ce dernier releva son fessier pour avoir un contact plus intime encore avec ce qui devrait bientôt lui procurer du plaisir. Livaï taquina l'entrée de son amant, en enfonçant un à un trois de ses doigts, après avoir posé un peu de lotion dessus. La préparation ne fut pas longue, dès qu'il sentit que le jeune homme assez détendu, il présenta son sexe à la place.

Harry gémit de bien être dans l'oreiller quand il sentit que son compagnon était entièrement entré en lui. Il aimait cette sensation. L'homme derrière lui semblait savoir comment faire et avait repéré facilement le point qui lui ferait voir les étoiles à travers ses paupières clauses. Les va et vient avaient un rythme régulier et dur, ce qui faisait que les corps avaient tendance à s'avancer sur le lit au point que le sorcier se retrouve à avoir son corps coller au mur de la tête du lit, tandis que son amant continuait ses assauts inlassablement.

Les gémissements du jeune homme aux yeux verts résonnaient dans toute la pièce, mais il voulait également montrer à celui qui avait les yeux gris qu'il avait aussi une maîtrise de son corps. Il contracta ses muscles internes et sourit quand il entendit un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir s'échapper des lèvres de son amant. Le sorcier répéta à chaque pénétration l'exercice, pour avoir la satisfaction de lui faire perdre la tête.

Quand leur respiration se firent plus laborieuse, ils surent tous les deux que la délivrance était proche. Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour crier une dernière fois son plaisir, tandis que Livaï dans le feu de l'action mordit son épaule avant de se faire happer lui même par son orgasme.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, écoutant leur respiration. Le griffondor tourna la tête vers son partenaire qui redressa la sienne et captura les lèvres gonfler qui se tendaient vers lui. Les baisers étaient cette fois ci plus doux mais tout aussi agréable.

Les deux hommes remirent le couvert une fois encore dans la nuit avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Le lendemain aux premières heures, le sorcier se leva pour aller prendre une douche, pendant que le moldu tout aussi éveillé changeait les draps et les taies d'oreiller. Quand Livaï sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de toujours trouver chez lui Harry. Ce dernier se tenait de profil, l'épaule adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre à contempler le dehors. Avec l'une de ses mains il s'amusait à lancer dans les airs une petite boule dorée, avant de laisser celle ci véritablement voler.

C'était la première fois que le capitaine du bataillon d'exploration voyait un objet pareil. Par curiosité il s'avança pour l'attraper, mais découvrit que son amant d'un soir avait le réflexe plus rapide. Ça confirmait ses soupçons comme quoi il n'était pas un simple civil.

« Pas touche » dit il avec l'expression malicieuse.

« Je n'ai que du thé noir à t'offrir avant que tu ne partes. » l'informa t il.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. » rétorqua t il avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur.

Le silence entre les deux hommes n'étaient pas inconfortable. Ils burent tout aussi en silence leur thé près de la fenêtre. Quand une figure rousse apparut au bas du bâtiment de l'appartement de Livaï, son invité se redressa :

« Le devoir m'appelle. Merci pour le thé. » déclara t il tranquillement

Toujours à la fenêtre, le capitaine observa la rencontre entre les deux hommes. Le rouquin lança de bref regards dans sa direction, avant de se lancer dans une explication. Harry lui faisait dos, il ne pouvait donc pas lire son expression mais d'après celle de son collègue la nouvelle ne semblait pas plaisante.

Sans un regard en arrière, les deux sorciers partirent en courant vers une rue sombre et disparurent dans l'obscurité. Livaï se retira à ce moment là de son point d'observation pour prendre son manteau et aller retrouver le major Erwin Smith.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ce qui ne devait être qu'une mission de démantèlement se transformait également en mission de sauvetage. C'était d'un pas énervé que le commandant Potter suivit de son capitaine Weasley traversèrent les rues de la ville pour rejoindre un autre membre de son équipe. Peut être était ce en raison de leur habillement assez semblable à celui des soldats de l'armée ou parce que l'aura qu'Harry dégageait ne laissait présager rien de bon, que les personnes sur leur passage s'écartaient pour leur faire place.

Ils retrouvèrent bientôt dans une petite allée, un autre sorcier la capuche relevé qui les attendait.

« Commandant Potter. » le salua t il.

« Fais moi ton rapport Collin. » demanda l'intéressé sans préambule.

« Oui mon commandant. Hier soir sur mon territoire d'exploration, j'ai suivi l'un des suspects. Contrairement à son habitude depuis une semaine, à 22 heure il s'est dirigé vers une maison d'un de ses complices. Je me suis lancé le sort d'invisibilité et j'ai pu ainsi pénétrer à l'intérieur pour écouter leur conversation. Ils ont parlé d'une nouvelle cargaison qui devrait normalement arrivé le soir et être déposée dans une cabane abandonnée. Je me suis rendu sur place pour voir ce que c'était, tout autour de la cabane et même à l'intérieur il y avait de la magie. J'ai préféré patienter pour voir en quoi consistait la commande. Celle ci n'est apparue que ce matin et... »

« Parle Collin, on doit agir vite. » pressa Harry

Le jeune garçon lança un regard nerveux à Ron avant de poursuivre.

« C'était Hermione. Elle était inconsciente et avec elle il y avait... il y avait un petit garçon votre filleul commandant, ainsi que d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Ils étaient en tout six. »

Le brun comme le roux gardèrent le silence face à la nouvelle, leur main formant des poings mais aucun d'eux ne voulut se laisser aller à leur émotions. Ils allaient s'énerver plus tard.

« Tu as bien dis qu'ils sont arrivés ce matin ? »

« Oui commandant. »

« As tu pu analyser la magie qu'il y avait sur les lieux ? Identifier certaines barrières ? » demanda son capitaine.

« Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière capitaine, je n'ai pu en identifier que deux mais je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup plus et elles sont plus complexes. J'ai tout de même laissé un marquage pour qu'on puisse retrouver la trace des otages s'ils venaient à être déplacés. » rapporta Colin.

« Tu as bien fait. Bravo soldat. » félicita Harry

« Je suis désolé de ne pas en voir pu faire plus commandant » dit tout de même le petit blond.

« Non, ce que tu as fait est vraiment bien Colin, surtout pour une première mission. » le rassura son capitaine en souriant.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son supérieur et ami pour savoir qu'elle décision il comptait prendre. Le brun releva la manche de son bras gauche et laissa un apparaître un tatouage en forme de phœnix. Il posa son index dessus pour délivrer ses instructions :

« A toute l'équipe changement d'ordre de mission, retour à la base immédiatement. Je répète immédiatement. » ordonna le griffondor sur un ton sans réplique.

Les dix autres personnes composant l'équipe reçurent le message instantanément, entendant la voix de leur commandant comme s'il était près d'eux. Un par un, ils quittèrent leur poste pour se réfugier dans un coin à l'abri des regards, sortirent leur Portauloin et disparurent de la ville.

 _ **Sur l'île magique au château Fantasia dans la salle des** **trônes.**_

Devant Harry, assis sur des trônes à la fois imposants et intimidants se tenaient les mages les plus puissants que l'histoire sorcière n'ait jamais connue. Tom Riddle, Gellert Grinderwald et Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient les cofondateurs de cette île et avaient ainsi permis la survie de tout le monde magique. En ces deux siècles écoulés, aucun de ces hommes ne semblaient avoir pris une ride et leur longévité était restée un mystère. Ils avaient permis à la communauté magique de renaître de ses cendres et de devenir plus puissante. Leur magie qui trois siècles auparavant avait été quelque peu dépassé par la technologie des moldus, était maintenant bien supérieure. Non pas parce qu'aujourd'hui les moldus semblaient avoir oublié leurs inventions passées, mais parce que les sorciers avaient appris de leurs erreurs.

Ils pouvaient maintenant pratiquer la magie sans obligatoirement avoir une baguette à la main. Tout le monde n'était pas doué dans ce domaine, la majorité ne pouvait que lancer que des sorts dit de magie blanche. Quand le sortilèges demandait plus d'énergie, la baguette aidait à réguler. Suite à son expérience douze ans auparavant, Harry s'était juré de ne pas avoir besoin d'une baguette pour se défendre quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sa détermination, son travail et peut être un peu de son génie l'avaient fait gravir rapidement les échelons. Il était à ce jour le plus jeune commandant de l'armée sorcière et le protégé de Dumbledore.

« Mes Lords, la mission risque de nous faire connaître auprès de la population moldue si je joins à mon équipe celle de Bellatrix. » avertit le jeune homme.

« Et nous avons là une très belle opportunité. » sourit froidement Gellert. « Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous cacher. »

« Il n'empêche » intervint Dumbledore « qu'Harry soulève une inquiétude valable concernant le comportement de ton escadron Tom. »

« Mes hommes savent aussi bien se comporter, vous ne les avez vu à l'œuvre qu'auprès des titans. » répliqua le troisième fondateur.

« Je demande alors à mes Lords d'avoir l'entière commandement, je pourrai ainsi éventuellement gérer l'inexpérience de ces hommes avec les moldus. » suggéra le jeune sorcier.

Il était de notoriété public que le fondateur Riddle et le commandant Potter aimaient se lancer des petits piques subtiles. Une rumeur avait même circuler comme quoi les deux hommes étaient ou avaient été amants. Une rumeur que le griffondor démentait quand on lui posait la question.

« La collaboration risque d'être prometteuse » se moqua Gellert

« Je ferai de mon mieux mon Lord. Quels sont vos ordres pour les sorciers Pettigrow, Mondingus et Rusard ? »

La mine des trois mages se fit tout d'un coup très sombre.

« Ramène les vivants Harry, comme le reste des prisonniers. » déclara Albus.

« Bien, mon Lord » répondit le commandant en s'inclinant.

 **OoooOoooO**

Livaï était de garde sur le mur de Rose aujourd'hui avec pour compagnie Hanji. Cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner. Son obsession à vouloir expérimenter sur les titans pour les comprendre, dépassait son entendement. Il ne pensait pas que ses recherches étaient une perte de temps, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu mettre autant d'énergie. Hanji restait tout de même un très bon soldat sur le terrain, même si elle prenait beaucoup de risque parfois.

Le major Smith était à quelques mètres de lui en train de discuter avec le commandant Dot Pixis, sur les nouvelles tactiques qu'ils pourraient avoir pour reprendre complètement l'intérieur du mur Maria. Ces deux hommes étaient admirables en tout point, mais leur valeur ne semblait pas vouloir résonner dans la tête des aristocrates confiner derrière les murs de Sina. Il était toujours question de longues négociations pour les rassurer avant tout qu'ils ne couraient aucun risque, que c'était d'autres personnes qui allaient être envoyé à la mort, que leur argent ne serait pas dépensé pour amélioré la qualité de la bouffe des soldats, ni pour construire des centres d'hébergements après tout des mendiants dans les rues il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

Dans ce monde corrompu, de misère et de survie, Livaï estimait faire parti des plus chanceux étrangement.

Une tâche dans le ciel attira son attention. Il ne fut pas le seul car bientôt toutes les personnes présentes sur le mur levèrent la tête et virent plusieurs points noirs se matérialiser dans les nuages et s'approcher à grande vitesse vers eux. Puis le rire hystérique d'une femme retentit, comme l'annonce d'un mauvais présage.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Voilà c'était la première partie ! J'espère sincèrement avoir quelques avis, c'est mon premier lemon donc j'aimerai savoir où je peux encore m'améliorer. De même pour le gore. Trouvez vous que Livaï est trop OCC ou rejoint il l'image que vous vous faites de lui ? Auriez vous préféré un autre couple ? Avez vous vous même des idées pour ce crossover ? Enfin vous avez compris votre opinion compte ^^

Tchüss


End file.
